


Love and Stardust

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Discussion About the Future, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Married Couple, Sentimental Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock brings up how he wants them to be buried someday in the distant future. It turns out oddly sweet and sentimental.Beta read by Sherlock1110.





	

John and Sherlock were eating breakfast. Well, John was eating breakfast. Sherlock was nibbling his husband's toast.

"I want us to be buried together when we die," Sherlock announced apropos to nothing.

The doctor set down his fork. "1) We have adjoining plots already purchased and 2) What the fuck?"

"I've been thinking about it since the Harding case last week," The detective admitted.

John swallowed. They had cut it too close on that case. Sherlock had almost... He swallowed to clear the lump from his throat. "Ah, well, like I said, we have adjoining plots. In case you deleted it, I mean."

Sherlock shook his head. "That's not good enough. I want us buried in the same grave, in the same coffin, even if they have to open it years later so we can be together. I don't want to go through eternity separated by a few inches of dirt. We should decompose together, become a layer of dust. We'll finally become united physically as we are in every other respect."

It was impossible for the doctor to draw breath to respond.

The detective's face fell. "I've done it now, haven't I? You finally know I'm a freak."

Reaching out, John grasped Sherlock's hand. "That may be the most beautifully sentimental, romantic thing I've ever heard in my life."

"Oh," the detective said with a blush. 

"But is it legal?" John asked.

"Mycroft can fix it." Sherlock leaned towards John.

"Then we'll be dust together." The doctor brought their lips together for a kiss.

They'd come from stardust. To stardust they'd return. But not today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
